lostpediafandomcom_de-20200215-history
Magnus Hanso
Magnus Hanso ist der Großvater Alvar Hansos. Er war ein Kapitän und Seefahrtshändler des 19. Jahrhunderts. Er war der Kapitän der Black Rock und wurde nach Angabe auf der Abbildung auf der Feuerschutztür in der Nähe seines Segelschiffes beigesetzt. In der Lost Experience Ein Fotoausschnitt aus dem seltenen Buch New World Sea Traders, wurde auf Rachel Blakes Internetseite publiziert. Es benennt Magnus Hanso als Besitzer der New World Sea Traders, einer Firma, die bekannt war für den Sklavenhandel. Magnus Hanso verkaufte die Firma an die East Ocean Trade Group, welche später, in den 1950ern, wieder von der Hanso Group zurückgekauft wurde und in Allied Copenhagen Marine Merchants umbenannt wurde. * Das Bild der HMS Victory (Eine Fregatte des späten 19. Jahrhunderts hat große Ähnlichkeit mit der Black Rock. ** Rachel Blake bestätigte, dass Alvar Hansos Großvater Kapitän der Black Rock war, als es als Sklavenschiff segelte. * Der Kapitän des Schiffes wurde zum Existenzgründer. * Führte den Sklavenhandel im Indischen Ozean trotz des Verbots der Sklaverei in Europa und den Vereinigten Staaten weiter. ** Nachdem die East Ocean Trade Group die 15 Schiffe, darunter 2 Kriegsschaluppen und eine Fregatte übernommen hatte, wurden die Schiffe von Sklaven- und Kriegsschiffen in legitime Handelsschiffe umgewandelt. * Der Artikel besagt ebenfalls, dass Magnus Hanso öfter im Jahr selber als Kapitän seiner Schiffe unterwegs war. Theorien Deutungen des Namen Magnus und Beziehungen dazu * Magnus bedeutet im lateinischen: riesig, groß, sehr wichtig usw. was zu einem Namen führen würde wie Großartiger Hanso oder Hanso der Große * Magnus ist der Namen eines heiligen Mannes aus Zentraleuropa, der einen Drachen getötet haben soll und in ein Land der bösartigen Kreaturen reiste. * Es gab einen deutschen Philosophen und Theologen: Albertus Magnus * In den Marvel Comics gib es den Charakter Magneto, welcher auch Magnus genannt wird. Dieser ist der Beherrscher des Magnetismus. * Magnus ist ein typischer dänischer Name, wo Alvar Hanso möglicherweise her kommt. * Hanso ist ein Anagramm von Sohan, aus Hindi bzw. Sanskrit stammend, mit der Bedeutung "gutaussehend, schön". Magnus Hansos Identität Rachel Blake konnte bestätigen, dass Magnus Hanso Alvar Hansos Großvater ist und Kapitän des schwarzen Felsens war. * Wenn man bedenkt, dass der schwarze Felsen ein britisches Gefangenschiff auf dem Weg nach Australien war, und das Dynamit aus Schweden (1867) stammt, hätte Magnus Hanso auf der Black Rock sein können. Wie dem auch sei, als das Gefangenenschiff in Großbritannien, im Jahr 1867, auslief in Richtung Australien gibt es nur ein kleines Zeitfenster in dem das Dynamit an Bord der Black Rock hatte gelangen können. Und falls Magnus damals etwas von großem Interesse entdeckt haben sollte auf der Insel, könnte Alvar die Arbeit seines Großvaters weitergeführt haben durch die Gründung und Arbeit der Dharma Initiative. * Magnus könnte gleichermaßen das Glasauge haben und vielleicht auch die Person sein, an die der Text auf der Feuerschutztür Karte gerichtet war, der da heißt: "I think were on the same wavelength" (Ich denke wir sind auf der gleichen Wellenlänge. * Magnus Hansos Name gibt uns noch einen Anhaltspunkt wie Hanso und die DeGroots zusammenhängen: durch Albertus Magnus, einem deutschen Philosphen. Interessanterweise bedeuten de Groot und Magnus in verschiedenen Sprachen das gleiche, nämlich der Große / der Großartige, de Groot im niederländischen und Magnus im lateinischen. Magnus war ebenfalls einer der größten Alchimisten aller Zeiten. Er entdeckte unter anderem den Stein der Weisen (was den Bezug zum Lebensverlängerungs Projekt erklären würde und den Bau einer besonderen Maschine: ** Einer Maschine, die er Android nannte, die mit Hilfe der Kräfter der Engel der Unterwelt und dem Stein der Weisen aus Metallen und Materialien geschaffen wurde, die der Welt unbekannt waren. Der Android wurde mit der Macht zu sprechen, zu denken und mit einer Seele ausgestattet. Kurz vor der Fertigstellung dieses Projektes wurde der Android von Magnus Schüler St. Thomas, als diabolisches Lebewesen, zerstört. -- Dieser Android könnte ein Verweis zum Sicherheitssystem der Insel sein. * Ein Anagram von Magnus Hanso ist im englischen " A Mans Shogun". In der Japanischen Geschichte ist der Shogun ein Führer von Japan. Das Wort an sich bedeutet General. In diesem Zusammenhang würde das bedeuten, dass Magnus Hanso der Anführer bzw. Kapitän ist. ** Was ja bereits bestätigt wurde durch die Lost Experience * Nachdem der etwaige Tsunami, das Schiff das er als Kapitän steuerte auf die Insel getragen hatte, könnte er der letzte Überlebende gewesen sein. Auf seiner Erkundung der Insel könnte er auf das Monster getroffen sein, das ihm gezeigt hat wie er auf der Insel sein eigenes Utopia zu erbauen hatte. **Merkwürdiger Einfall, zumal recht sicher ist, dass das Monster ja scheinbar das selbst erbaute Sicherheitssystem Hansos sein müsste. ** Ebenso dagegen spricht, dass sich mit Richard (Ricardo) Alpert mindestens ein weiterer, wenn nicht sogar DER einzige Überlebende® auf der Insel befindet und wie wir mittlerweile auch wissen der schwarze Rauche sicherlich KEIN Sicherheitssystem der Insel darstellt. en:Magnus Hanso es:Magnus Hanso fr:Magnus Hanso it:Magnus Hanso pl:Mangus Hanso pt:Magnus Hanso ru:Магнус Хансо Hanso, Magnus Hanso, Magnus